Users of computing devices send messages to one another via messaging applications. To get from a sender to a recipient, a message may travel over a network, where it may pass through various servers of the messaging application provider or be accessible to various eavesdroppers. However, the sender and the recipient may desire to keep their communications private. In other words, the sender and the recipient may desire to allow themselves to view the messages sent between them, but not to allow the messaging application provider or any eavesdroppers to view those messages. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for end to end encryption may be desirable.